Ne me cache rien , montre moi tout de toi
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Lorsque l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles s'ennuit et qu'il décide de rendre visite à un de ses anciens camarades . Quelques passages assez -... [ Akashi.S , Kuroko.T ] ...


Me revoilà , toujours aussi passionnée , l'inspiration me vient à chaque seconde pour une nouvelle Fanfic , désolée de ne pas les avoir postées hier , mais j'ai eu un petit soucis et cette fanfic que j'avait du mal enregistrée , je ne la trouvais plus et j'ai du la refaire TT...2 fanfics presques complètes , reste plus qu'à les corrigées , i am so happy ...bref , keep calm and love fanfiction ...encore une fois cette fanfic contient des passages assez - , vous êtes donc prévenus , Bonne lecture ^^

_Ne me cache rien , montre moi tout de toi_

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui est l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles aurait pû trouver une occupation , mais non il s'ennuyait ...Il décida donc d'aller embêter un de ses biens aimés , celui sur lequel il en savait le moins , il sourit et sortit de sa résidence avant d'interppeller un taxi et de lui tendre un papier indiquant l'addresse de la personne chez qui il voulait se rendre ...Kuroko Tetsuya . En route il réflechit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ..." hmm...intéressant " dit-il d'une voix que l'on pourrait qualifier de sadique , ce qui fit frissonner le chauffeur . Une fois devant la résidence du bleuté , il descendit , le chauffeur lui demanda s'il avait besoin qu'il vienne le récuperer mais Akashi lui dit que non et lui donna l'argent avant de partir , il allait passer la nuit chez son camarade .

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement du turquoise , et une fois arrivé devant la porte de celui-ci il toqua deux coups et attendit ...Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Kuroko arrive , lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son ancien capitaine devant lui , il le fit entrer en murmurant un petit " bonjour " et l'autre lui répondit de même . Il posa ensuite sa veste et son sac et s'assit sur le canapé avant d'éteindre la télé qui ne serait plus d'aucune utilité par la suite . Le bleuté lui proposa alors du thé , le rouge accepta en souriant , Kuroko s'éclipsa donc dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé , se demandant pourquoi le rouge était venu jusqu'ici . Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées et son thé qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'autre était entré dans sa cuisine . Akashi profita du fait que son camarade ne l'ai pas vu pour le prendre dans ses bras , le serrant contre lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-" Va te changer , je t'ai apporté de mignons petits vêtements , ils sont dans ta salle de bain , je t'attend dans le salon , reviens-vite ..."

ll avait prononcé les deux derniers mots de manière sensuelle , cherchant exiter le bleuté , mais cela eu plutôt l'effet inverse . Kuroko déglutit et partit à contre-coeur se changer , qui savait ce qu'était capable de faire Akashi si on lui désobeissait ...Une fois dans la salle de bain le bleuté vit une poche , il l'ouvrit et écarquilla ses yeux , jamais il ne pourrait mettre ça , il aurait bien trop honte . Mais il se changea tout de même . Une fois habillé , il se rendit dans le salon , rouge comme une tomate . L'autre le regarda arriver et sourit avant de dire :

-" Tu n'as pas à être gêné , cela te vas très bien , tiens...vient t'assoir là "

et de son doigt il désigna la table en face de lui . Akashi se dit que le bleuté était vraiment mignon habillé comme ça il portait une culotte bleu très claire avec des petits noeuds roses , un tablier blanc à volants qui lui arrivait à peine en dessous du bassin et un sers-tête à oreilles de chat blanc avec l'intérieur des oreilles rose ., il sourit , ils allaient bien s'amuser . Kuroko s'assit sur la table et regarda Akashi , mais il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux , il regardait le rouge sans vraiment le regarder en fait ...

Akashi pris un fouet qu'il avait posé à côté de lui - *w* - et carressa le cou du bleuté avec , celui-ci frissonna , il avait un peu peur que l'autre le frappe avec son fouet mais il tâcha de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer sa crainte à l'autre ...De son côté Akashi avait bien remarqué la crainte du bleuté , mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal avec son fouet , non , il voulait plutôt faire l'inverse .

Il le descendit donc de plus en bas sur le corps du turquoise , passant sur son torse lentement s'amusant des expressions crispées de son camarade ...Puis il s'arrêta sur l'entre-jambe de celui-ci et lui dit :

-" Détends-toi , je ne vais pas te faire de mal..."

Kuroko se serait bien passé des paroles du rouge mais obéit , il se détendit , essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre un souffle normal . Lorsqu'Akashi jugea son camarade assez calme à son goût il reprit ses carresses sur l'entre-jambe du bleuté , appuyant de temps en temps sur celle-ci en appréciant les gémissements que son camarades poussait . Décidant qu'il s'était assez amusé avec son fouet il le reposa sur le canapé faisant grogner son camarade et se pencha pour sortir un autre objet de son sac . Un pot remplis de rouge , mais à en juger l'odeur kuroko se dit que cela devait être de la confiture . Le bleuté avait vus juste , Akashi ouvrit le pot et trempa un de ses doigt dedans avant de le mettre devant la bouche de son camarade et de lui dire :

-" Fait ahhh..."

Kuroko obéit à contre-coeur , les joues rougies par la gêne , il ouvrit donc la bouche et le rouge mit son doigt dedans avant de lui dire :

-"suce mon doigt..."

puis lorque il n'y eu plus rien dessus il le retira de la bouche de son ami . Il était désormais enduit de salive , il l'essuya sur le tablier du bleuté et referma le pot avant de le remettre dans le sac .

Il s'approcha ensuite de son ami et lui dit ensuite à l'oreille :

" viens avec moi sur le canapé Tetsuya-kun ..."

Kuroko se demanda ce qu'avait encore bien pus trouver son camarade . Il partit donc s'allonger sur le canapé et attendit . Akashi écarta ensuite les jambes du bleuté et se fraya un passage entre elles . Lorsqu'il fut assez près du visage du turquoise il l'embrassa , pas juste un petit baiser comme ça , non , un long baiser où les langues des deux amis se rencontraient sans cesse , où leurs salives se mélangaient . Ils se séparèrent ensuite , à bout de souffle , le rouge était désormais allongés sur son camarade , il avait mit sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci , appréciant la chaleur du bleuté . Kuroko lui avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres , se rappelant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques secondes auparavant , le rouge avait les lévres douces se dit-il . Puis Akashi rompit ce moment de calme , il se remit entre les jambes du bleuté et lui dénoua son tablier avant de le jeter par terre . Puis il passa sa main sur le torse musclé de son camarade , l'observant et retraçant un à un chaque muscle de celui-ci . Kuroko lui appréciait les carresses du rouge sur son torse , il savait désormais que le rouge n'avait pas eu de raison particulière pour venir ici , juste s'amuser , mais il ne lui en voulait pas , lui qui pensait passer sa journée devant la télé il trouvait cette occupation beaucoup mieux . Le rouge arrêta soudainement ses carresses et se pencha sous l'oeil intrigué du bleuté . Il cherchait le pot dans son sac , lorsqu'il le trouva il se redressa et l'ouvrit . Il mit ensuite son doigt dedans et le posa par terre avant d'étaler la confiture à la fraise sur un peu partout sur le torse du bleuté . Puis il se pencha sur celui-ci et commenca à li lêcher le torse lenement , repassant chaque muscle , puis lorsqu'il arriva au nombril le bleuté se mit encore plus , il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit , " intéressant " se dit le rouge amusé ...

_2 heures plus tard_

Akashi et Kuroko était sur le canapé du bleuté , l'un dans les bras de l'autre , épuisés . Le rouge dit alors :

-" je me suis bien amusé , et toi Tetsuya-kun ? "...Le turquoise rougit puis hocha la tête..Puis Akashi rajouta :

-" Tu es vraiment un sujet intéressant , je pense que je vais rester avec toi , je veux que tu ne me cache rien , au contraire , montre moi tout de toi ..." et sur ces paroles il regarda Kuroko qui rougit et dit en bégayant :

-" je..je ferais de mon mieux Ak.."

-"Seijurô " le coupa le rouge en l'embrassant ...Le bleuté sourit et répondit au baiser de son désormais petit-ami . A partir de maintenant il appartenait au rouge , cette idée lui plaisait bien , puis il sourit et songea à la tête qu'allaient faire les autres en apprenant ça...

_END_END_END_END_

Voilà , oui vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates et des patates ...mais réecrire tout en entier aurait était tropl ong , comprenez-moi , il est 5 h 32 du matin...Non pas que je sois fatiguée mais tout de même , quand aux fautes , je m'excuse , j'ai 16 de moyenne en francais , mais ça m'échappe souvent en dehors des cours TT ...bref...revieeeeeewwwwww pllleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee ! Merci d'avoir lu et merci à toi ( Guest ) qui me soutient et me dit quoi améliorer ^^...merci aussi aux personnes qui suivent mes fanfictions ^^


End file.
